Senseless
by syd04
Summary: What happens if Theodora was good? Would Dorothy's journey exist? Theodora is a big help. Would the thingamajig that makes your head big and scary be invented? The china girl and Finley are also big parts in this story. Set in the land of Oz. PLEASE REVIEW! That's what keeps my stories going. This is being updated as fast as can be. If I take a little while, I'm just a little busy.
1. Transformation

Oz could sense it. There was something in the air that was not quite right.

Oz could hear it. Cackles and screams came from the creature.

Oz could smell it. It's fragrance was not at all pleasing.

Oz could see it. It was getting closer with every green step.

Out through the lush leaves stepped the Wicked Witch.

"Theodora? Is that you?" Oz asked.

"Yes, what do you care?! I'm not pretty little Theodora now!" Theodora shrieked.

"Why did you change?"

"Because you went off to Glinda and came back to my sister to destroy her!"

" You can always be changed back again, I'm positive Ginda knows a way to help you out of this..."

" You would do that for me?" Theodora's glazed over with something a little like what her old eyes looked like.

"Of course." Oz smiled one of his signature grins.

Theodora smiled.

Her smile faded into a frown when she felt a burning sensation in her hand. She looked at it. It's green was changing to a skin color.

"Oz, Oz! Look! What's happening to me?" Theodora held out her morphing hand.

"Theodora... Don't be scared! You're- you're turning back into a human!" Oz couldn't believe it!

The sensation of regular skin tone spread over Theodora.

"Come on. Let's go tell Glinda and kick some evil witch butt!" Oz shouted.


	2. Ambush

"Oz... Oz..! OZ! WOULD YOU WAKE UP ALREADY?!" Theodora yelled in his ear.

"Huh?! What happened..?" Oz mumbled in his drowsiness. "Ow! Why does my head hurt so much..." His head nodded down again, blood oozing from a nasty gash on his forehead.

"Oz, Oz! Stay with me!" Theodora whispered, the tears streaming from her eyes. "What will we do without you? You are the wizard..." Theodora panicked and turned away to rush to find some wrap-leaf, a type if plant native to Oz that squeezed around wounds and healed them in a matter of hours.

"Kingred Bush, Wildrowe Flower, Umbrella Bean... Oh where are those wrap-leaves?" Theodora stormed around the forest, frantically searching for wrap-leaves. She went over in her head what had happened when Oz got hurt.

The Wizard Oz and Theodora were walking along, minding their own business when Finley comes, still dragging Oz's suitcase, still wearing his cute(but now ragged) little bellhop suit.

"The flyi- the flying - phew- babbons are...are are coming! I... Saw ... Them... But ... They... Saw... Me- okay, guys... Would you let me... Take a few minutes... To catch ... My breath?" Finley panted, a worn out dog in the heat. After a few seconds, all Finley could manage to squeal was,"Run!"

Suddenly, spears came hurtling at them, just barely missing the group, landing no more than one foot away from skewering them. Oz took Theodora by the hand, and Finley by his tail and was off. They dashed through th. Forest, trying to get to Glinda's lands. "Hey! I can fly you know!" Finley cried. They ran so far, they were almost there, until Oz stumbled on a rock, fell and hit his head- hard.


	3. Betrayed

**Hey, guys, sorry it's been so long. I have been very busy with things, with everything I have on my schedule, it's hard to find time to relax and write. - syd04**

Theodora finally found the wrap-leaf. It was by the river about a mile from where Oz was unconscious. She twisted the leaves off of their stems and took them back to Oz.

_Snap! Crack! Rustle rustle!_

"Hello? Who's there?" Theodora was shaking. "Come out where I can see you!" No reply. Theodora backed up slowly, then turned to meet the face of Eveanora.

"Hello, Sister. I see you've been changing skin pigments again? You really have got to stop that. It's not good for your pores," Eveanora said with a slight sly grin.

"I don't care about my _pores!_ How could you do this to me? You're my sister! I- I always thought it was Glinda- I always thought I could trust you!" Theodora was shocked at the words that came out of her mouth. But I guess it was true.

"Oh, Theodora, I can't believe how easily I've tricked you. I always thought you had real potential. Now I see that I was wrong!" Eveanora slid her wand from her pocket and zapped Theodora.

Theodora fell, Eveanora laughing as she left her.

"It's amazing how easily my scheme is working, isn't it Oz?"

Oz was behing the tall leaves, gagged along with Finley.

The Little China Girl was still in Oz's pocket, though, and she was still free.


	4. Taking Flight

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have been really busy.**

** -syd04**

Wings.

The Little China Girl could hear them, and they were closer than was safe.

The real Wicked Witch: Eveanora.

The Little China Girl could see her, the wand still pointed at Theodora.

Oz.

She was afraid for him, he was the wizard; he could not die in a time like this.

The Little China Girl thought that there was no cease to all these chaotic feelings. She just wanted this war to end.

She searched frantically for something. The something that would revive Theodora, or something!

"Finley...!" she said, barely above a whisper.

Two glossy black eyes popped out from behind the wrap-leaves. The tips of wings could be seen peeping out of the top of the leaves. A suitcase slipped out of the bushes. "Here you go," Finley looked around. "But you didn't get it from me. Just don't write any sort of plan in the dirt. I've been uhh, known to sneeze those away, but no big deal, no big deal." Finley lingered for a split second, then slowly backed away.

"Wait! Finley! Take me with you!" The Little China Girl cried.

"Hey, I thought you were going to stay with Oz," Finley replied.

"What should I do with him? I have nothing to save him with," The Little China Girl said.

"Ugh, fine. But please don't pinch the fur. I hate it when people do that," Finley grumbled.

"Yay!" The Little China grabbed the suitcase, squeezed Finley's fur, and they sailed away.


	5. Plan B

Pain.

Oz felt it searing through his head.

Shock.

Oz felt it as he saw Theodora, lying there.

Oz tried to stand, but he just fell back; back to the painful slumber.

The Wicked Witch, her menacing cackle shrieking in his mind, Theodora lying on the ground, his head, oh his head. The pain, so much pain...

"AAAAAHH!" Oz sat up, returning from his dream- no- nightmare.

"Wha- What happened...? Theodora! What happened to _you?!"_ Oz yelled. He darted to her, and felt her pulse.

Not good. Very, very slow.

"Please... Theodora, I- I don't know what to do..." Oz patted his pocket. "Little China Girl?" He patted his other pocket. "Little China Girl? This isn't funny. Please come out, come out wherever you are. Gosh, how hard is it to just stay in someone's pocket?" Oz sighed. "Why does all this have to happen to me?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Eveanora was peering at what they were doing. She had a sly smirk spread across her face. Her eyes gleamed. Everything was falling into place.

Except one small little problem. That monkey. That crushed piece of porcelain. Where did they go? The monkey was almost always by the wizard's side. The doll was supposed to be where Eveanora thought she was. In Oz's pocket. She had escaped somehow. Some flaw in her plan had backfired. She had forgotten about the monkey. She had remembered the doll, but it slipped her mind as she had important deeds to attend to.

Looks like it was time for Plan B.


	6. Glinda Finds Out

"How much longer? Are we even going in the right direction?" Finley panted. His tongue was as dry as sandpaper left in the sun. "I've been flying for five miles. Oh, I wish you had wings!" Finley complained.

"Quit your whining! We're doing this for Oz, remember?" the Little China Girl set him straight.

"Oh alright. For Oz," Finley said.

They saw ahead of them a huge barrier, a bubble.

"Look! There's Glinda's kingdom! Just a few more yards!" the Little China Girl encouraged Finley.

"They passed through the bubble with ease. They were pure of heart.

"Come, my children, what is the matter?" Glinda asked when she saw their anxious expressions.

"Oz is hurt! The... The Wicked Witch knocked him out..." Finley, behind the Little China Girl (who was speaking), imitated being KO. He stuck his tongue out and collapsed onto the road. He made the Little China Girl's words come to life, prancing and soaring behind her.

Glinda was horrified at the doll's words, but also hid a giggle in her throat watching Finley. A determined look crossed Glinda's smooth, pretty face.

"Where did you leave him? He might have awoken by now. When did you leave him? And what did you leave him with? Sorry for confusing you, but I'm worried. I sensed something was wrong. I knew I should've responded," Glinda jumbled her words together.

"Uhh, I'm sure Finley remembers where we left him, right Finley?" the Little China Girl urged.

"Yeah," Finley bit his lip. "Of course I remember..." He gave a look to the Little China Girl. He mouthed the words ' I DON'T REMEMBER' to the Little China Girl.

Glinda saw him, her eyes gleamed and she flashed a smile. "Do not worry, Finley. I'm sure we'll find him," she reassured him.

The three held hands, a bubble popped around them, and they floated off - in the wrong direction.


	7. The Acklerod and Evanora

**Sorry the chapters have been so short. This will be longer. Sorry! BTW a new creature is being introduced!**

** -syd04**

It prowled along the river bank, searching for its prey.

It's eyes were big wandering, nothing could escape it's gaze.

_Screek! _The mouse took its last breath.

That was not nearly enough for supper, though.

Much too measly, too scrawny.

Something bigger, something more vulnerable.

Aah, what's this? It looks suitable... right to the very top hat.

* * *

Oz searched around for the wrap-leaves he saw Theodora drop. He found them on the river bank. He snatched them up before anything could get it - but that something was watching him.

Oz peered around. He could sense eyes stalking him. Oz sped up, fear seeping through his heart.

"Theodora? Thoedora? Where are you?" Oz lost his sense of direction. He didn't know where he was going, he was just trying to run away from it.

_It. It_ was not enough. Oz had to know what it was. He was sure he would regret it, but his curiosity got the better of him. He paused. He waited for it. _It. It!_ _It _is not enough!

"Oz, stop. Stop it now. You can't risk your life because of your stupid curiosity. Move your feet! Move your feet!" Oz scolded himself. He tried to move his feet. But they wouldn't lift off the ground. He tried, and tried, and tried. Why couldn't he lift his feet? He heard it.

The noise it made was so frightening, I can't describe it. Just the noise made Oz's knees buckle, his eyes opened wide, and he tried even harder to run.

"What is wrong with you, feet? Why won't you just _walk?_" Oz was frantically trying to dash away. He was stuck!

* * *

"Hmhmhm!" Evanora laughed softly. "I told you, Oz. I told you that I would win this war. Now you're stuck with my pet. Hmhmhmahaha!"

Evanora stared into her crystal ball. She saw Oz struggled to get away. But now , another picture appeared, but it was blurred. She saw a suitcasse and a bubble... Glinda! The monkey always carries the suitcase, which means that the doll _must_ be with them!

"Aha, little sister. You have now been discovered," Evanora looked into her crystal ball again, the image suddenly became as clear as an azure lagoon in the Caribbean. She saw all of them, squished inside the bubble.

"Hey! You! Get over here!" Evanora forced a flying babboon to her. "Find them! Take three others with you. Leave Oz to the Acklerod."


	8. The Wrap-Leaves

Oz was still stuck.

He now heard faint breathing.

"Er! Come on I need to run away!" Oz struggled and struggled. The breathing came closer. _Snap! Crackle! _There was definitely something close that smelled Oz.

The Acklerod.

It burst through the reeds, bearing its long, saber tooth tiger-like fangs. They glistened in the dappled moonlight. Its patched, scratchy fur rubbed against Oz. Its eyes were as red as a sunset of blood. The Acklerod was bigger than a horse.

"Theodora! Anybody! HELP! Help me please! This thing is going to eat me!" Oz shrieked and yelled, kicked and punched. The Acklerod didn't seem to feel a thing.

And nobody heard him. Not even Theodora, who was only three yards away.

* * *

Theodora was in a coma. She had nightmares. She twitched and flinched. She had been hit by a killing curse from the tip of Evanora's wand. She was on the brink of death. Theodora was saved by luck. Pure, sheer luck.

As Oz was being terrorized by the Acklerod, a slight wind began. Oz dropped the wrap-leaves, and they blew about in the wind. They blew towards where Theodora lay, and landed on her heart.

Now, wrap-leaves have a magical property. The property to heal people from the inside out. Since Theodora didn't have any open wounds, the wrap-leaves healed her electrical shock, stopped the nightmares and brought her out of her coma.

See? What did I tell you? Pure, sheer luck.

So Theodora awoke, and heard Oz's screaming. Of course, she went to find him. The enchantment that Evanora cast spread across Theodora's feet, too.

But Theodora had a wand.


	9. NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

**Hey, syd04 here, I deleted chapter 9, Shattered, because I needed to add more to it. Sorry!**


	10. Shattered

**I realize how long it's been since I updated, but I've been super super busy this first couple weeks of summer. I'm really sorry.**

-**syd04**

"Glinda, where are we? Are we going in the right direction?" The Little China Girl whined.

Glinda scanned her surroundings.

"I don't think so, but do not worry, I can turn us around in a jiffy!" Glinda took out her wand, but it popped the bubble!

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" they all screamed.

The group plunged to the ground. The grass got closer, and closer...

"Ouch! Awww, that really hurt! Ow, ow ow owww!" Finley glanced at his tail. The blood was gushing out of it. "It really hurts. Glinda, can you fix it?" Finley had a pained look on his face.

"I can fix a lot of it, but my enchantment can't heal all of a wound," Glinda said. She flourished her wand and uttered a few words.

Finley's tail was partially healed. The blood had stopped flowing, but some skin was still torn off. "Thanks, Glinda. It didn't heal all of it, but it sure made it feel better." Finley looked around. "Hey, where's the Little China Girl?" Finley wondered.

He peered around again, but this time, he saw little bits of china scattered across the dirt.

"You think _you're _hurt? Look at me!"

Finley and Glinda followed the sound of the voice. In front of their very eyes, there was the Little China Girl's head! She was sobbing and she was wishing that Oz would use his magical liquid sticky liquid to fix her up.

Luckily, Finley remembered that he had Oz's bag in the bubble, so it must have been around there somewhere.

He found the suitcase and jumbled through Oz's belongings.

"Musicbox, cheesy wand, glue, a wallet (it only had a couple bucks and a buy one get one free card from the florist in it), wait! Glue? That sounds familiar. Maybe that's it," Finley listed as he found objects in the bag. He carefully tugged the glue bottle out of its spot, as if it were some sort of golden thing. He brought it over to the China Girl, following her careful instructions on how to do it, and where each piece went (she knew this because she had warily peered at Oz as he stuck her leg together.

Finally, she was put together. She let the glue dry, then she got up, and tried out walking. Then running. Then skipping.

She could do all three.

"Good job, Finley!" the Little China Girl congratulated him.

"Thanks," he said.

They all looked at each other, very relieved.


End file.
